Just Tonight
by aurora-sakura
Summary: Bill and Fleur's wedding. What happens when emotions are running high and Fred and George decide to add a little magic to the punch. HPGW RWHG [oneshot]REVIEWS PLEASE!


A HP/GW and HG/RW story. Oneshot. Hope you enjoy 

**Just Tonight**

"Harry?" 

He tore his eyes away from the dance floor reluctantly, tilting his handsome face up towards the enquirer, disguising his look of frustration quickly when he realized who was addressing him. 

Hermione Granger, one of his most dearest friends was standing above him, holding a glass of punch, which, he doubted she knew, was laced with Ogden's Old Firewhiskey, curtesy for Fred and George who wanted to liven up the wedding a tad bit more. 

It certainly had, Harry's head spun slightly at the sudden switch in attention. 

Hermione's brows furrowed together, much in the same manner she used when she was going to scowld him. And sure enough. "You know, Harry-" 

"Please, Hermione, don't even start." 

She didn't look taken back with his waspish reply, only sighed and took a seat next to him, placing the spiked punch down on the table and smoothing down her dress. She wore purple to the wedding, and Harry noted she looked quite pretty. She had her hair straightened as she had done in their fourth year at the Yule Ball, pinned back in a hairdo she said her mother had showed her before she left her home for the Weasley's. 

She was quiet for a while, taking in the scene of the party. The wedding didn't take place at the Weasley's as he had thought it would, but out in a woods nearby. It seemed Mrs. Weasley suddenly grew very self-conscious of her house when she heard just how wealthy the Delacour family was. Something he didn't like the thought of. The Weasley's was by far Harry's favourite place in the entire world, appart from Hogwarts. His felt sick at the thought he wouldn't be returning for his 7th year. If the school decided to stay open that is... 

The large clearing they were in was decorated beautifully however, filled with white dainty tables with deep blue tablecloths. Streamers of silky fabric hung from the tree branches along with glass lanterns holding real fairies, lighting the entire scene like something out of a book. 

"It's all put together quite wonderfully isn't it?" She breathed out, turning to regard Harry again who's attention had drifted back to the middle of the set up which had been changed into a dance floor after the dinner was finished. 

He nodded. "Yes." 

Hermione smiled and turned her attention to where Harry's most certainly was. Ginny was dancing gracefully with a handsome French fellow. One of Fleur's cousins she remembered from her brief encounter with him. Smart, but hard to understand what he was saying from his strong accent. At least, that was Ron's opinion... minus the smart bit. 

"Why don't you just talk to her?" 

Harry had told Hermione what happened between them. Why he had broken up with Ginny, and she had taken it with full understanding. Better then Ron anyway who had a few more words to out match Hermione on the subject. (Hermione had called him 'daft', something that greatly surprised Harry, and told him that Ginny was in danger anyway for who she was related to.) 

There was truth to this of course... but Harry didn't like to admit it. 

Ron had gone a little mad at first, running off on Harry about how 'sometimes it's stupid to be so noble', but he had calmed down completely, backing him a 100 as any true friend would, sister or not. 

"I can't." 

"And why not?" She raised an eyebrow at him as he turned to her, watching as she picked up the glass of punch, raising it to her lips. She squinted her nose up. "Does the punch seem a bit off to you?" 

He was tempted to warn her about the punch but decided against it. Ron had wanted to see her reaction to it (and if she hadn't noticed, he was curious as to how she would act if she was a little tipsy). He shook his head, barely holding back a grin as he studied the plain table cloth littered with confetti. 

She took a small sip, waited a moment, then took another, a strange glint in her eyes as she did so. Smacking her lips slightly she put it down with a small smile as Harry raised an eyebrow. 

"Good punch. It was Fred and George wasn't it?" 

Harry nodded, caught between both amusement and surprise when she took yet another sip. "Erm... Hermione." 

"What?" She laughed slightly and put down the cup. "Can't I have a little fun, too?" She looked down at his half empty glass. "I see you've been enjoying yourself." 

He snorted a bit then turned back to the dance floor. Ginny was now laughing as something the French bloke had said and Harry felt himself scowling. "What is she doing?" 

Hermione turned to look at Ginny, knowing full well what his problem was. "She's having fun as well." She sighed and patted Harry on the knee, surprising him slightly. "Honestly Harry, she isn't going to flaunt around with someone else when she is still completely mad about you." 

That did nothing to brighten his spirits however and he turned and quickly gulped down the rest of his drink. 

"Where's Ron?" He asked, without looking around for him. 

Hermione sighed and she sounded a little put out replying. "Last time I saw him he was chatting it up with a couple of Fleur's cousins." 

He raised an eyebrow, wanting to ask 'girl cousins?' but found it would be a stupid question. By the way Hermione was acting that was exactly what she meant. He watched as she took another bigger sip of her punch and looked around the clearing blearily, falling silent again. 

Little snippets of French conversation drifted over the scene, along with Tonks' bright laugh from the far corner where she was talking happily with Remus and Charlie, her hair a bit more modest today, coloured a light brown now instead of the usual bright pink. 

Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were talking with Fleur's parents near the main table. Fred and George were showing a young French boy their trick wands. 

Bill and Fleur had already left for their honeymoon in Greece. 

Harry finally couldn't stand the silence anymore. "This is getting ridiculous Hermione." She turned to him in surprise. "Why don't you just tell him how you feel?" 

"Tell who what?" 

Hermione turned a fair shade of pink as both her and Harry whipped around to see Ron standing on the other side of their table, pulling back a chair to take a seat. His cheeks were slightly rosy and he was grinning, and, unsurprisingly, holding a cup of the 'magical' punch. "What are you talking about?" 

"Nothing." Hermione interjected quickly, shooting a angry glaring in Harry's direction before taking another sip of the punch. 

Ron positively grinned watching her. "Like the punch, 'Mione?" 

She laughed, though it didn't sound much like her Harry thought. She sounded a tad more... giggly. 

"Yes actually." 

Ron shot Harry a look that clearly stated, 'this is brilliant' well Harry shook his head in quiet disbelief. If only they hadn't noticed Ron and he kept talking. He passed a look at both his best friends. Then they wouldn't have anything to hide anymore. 

"Where were you off at Ronald?" Again, her voice sounded slightly more giggly than usual, though there was a deffinite underlaying layer of anger and jealousy at this question. 

"Oh." He smiled again. "I had to make a quick trip back to the house. Mum needed more tarts for the snack table." 

"Oh..." Hermione pointedly refused to look in Harry direction well he grinned. "Where did those French girl's get to than?" 

He shrugged, a boyish grin coming to his face. "I have no clue. Can't understand a word their saying." He leaned forward, and Harry saw Hermione almost unconsciously copy the action. "If you ask me, I find them a bit too snobbish." 

Harry laughed as Hermione once again turned a shade of pink. "So... you don't fancy them do you?" 

Harry knew at once it was the drink that made her ask. 

Ron looked slightly startled, then turned a shade of red himself. He replied in a quite voice. "No." Then sounding almost hopeful... "Why?" 

Harry, grinning, stood up, causing them both too look at him in distress, obviously too embarrassed at that moment to be left alone. He pointedly ignored this. 

"I'm going for a walk." 

The walk included going to the punch bowl for more relief of the evening. His nerves were revved up high as he tried to avoid Ginny's gaze from across the clearing. Trying so hard not to just walk over there and talk to her. Maybe make up with her. After all, he was being stupid... 

Shaking his head he took another sip of punch and picked up one of the treacle tarts Ron had just brought from the house. But he found himself not wanting to go back to the table. 

He looked over at it now, watching as Hermione said something that caused Ron to laugh. He guessed Hermione would be back up the punch bowl more that night. Both her and Ron seemed to be greatly enjoying the effects of the drink. 

He edged along the outside of the clearing, watching the events, feeling slightly misplaced. He took a seat next to a tree, away from view of the party, sprawling out on the cool grass, staring up a ceiling of leaves. 

"Harry?" 

He sat up quickly, nearly spilling the punch all over himself. His head reeled as the person came into view, and he felt a sudden lump rise in his throat, the normal monster in the pit of his stomach stirring. 

"Ginny." He forced his eyes away from her. She looked beautiful in her blue bridesmaid dress. Something he had noticed all day. But it was different when she was standing right in front of him. 

"You've been avoiding me." Her voice was quiet, but understanding. As it always was. 

"Sorry." He muttered, feeling particularly stupid. He placed his head in a palm, rubbing at his eyes under his glasses. Why did everything have to be so blurry? 

Her laugh caught him unawares and he looked up at her. "You've been drinking the punch." 

He smiled slightly, something that came so easily when he was around her and offered her the glass he was holding. 

Smiling as well, she took it from him and took a small sip before handing it back. As she did so, she took a seat next to him, then fell down against the grass. 

"Fleur will be mad if you wreck your dress." Harry told her drowsily, completely entranced with her. Watching as her lush lips pulled into a smile and her brown eyes danced. Merlin... this was the reason he was avoiding her... didn't want to even talk to her. 

"Her sister spilt red wine on hers. I think a little grass stain won't hurt much." She laughed and he suddenly realized that she may be just as 'under the influence' as he. 

He longed to kiss her. "Oh..." He longed for smarter replies as well. 

"Harry." 

He looked down at her again, enquiringly, only to find he had somehow gotten a bit closer to her. He blinked in slight confusion, but the look on her face wasn't anything like his. She was inviting him to it. 

"Yah?" He willed his voice to sound stronger, less quiet. 

"I miss you." 

He hadn't expected her to say that. And well he sat there, waiting to hear more, no more came. 

She simply sat up next to him, staring back at the party which she had a clearer view of than him. She smiled suddenly and placed a hand to her head. "I'm a bit tipsy." 

He laughed, though awkwardly, not sure whether he should continue off where she left. He missed her too. But could he say it? Could he kiss her? Not without consequence. Not after what he did. 

Why was he so stupid. 

"You don't need to take me back, Harry." She continued unexpectantly, her eyes still fixed on the dance floor. "Not until _you_ want to." She was quiet again, and somehow, her hand found his in the semi-darkness surrounding them, the lights from the lanterns not quite reaching them. 

He opened his mouth to say something, but she cut him off again. "I can wait for you." She turned to him, and he could make out the small smile on her face, her eyes dancing, but she did not cry. "I can always wait for you." 

The last part was whispered, and he felt himself pulling her into his arms, wrapping his spare arm around her shoulders, well stroking her hair which was falling out of it's form on top of her head from all the dancing. She buried her head in the crook of his neck and sat, unmoving, her arms wrapped around his neck. 

He inhaled her flowery smell. 

"I love you, Ginny." 

She stirred against him, then felt a soft thump on his shoulder as she gave him a small smack. "I know idiot. You're making it worse for me to let you go, so I suggest you shut up." 

He chuckled, in almost a desperate, hysterical way and pulled her away, holding her at arm length. She was glaring slightly, but there was nothing but adoration in her gaze. "Sorry." 

She shook her head, fought slightly against his hold so she could lean forward. She placed a soft kiss on his lips, but he jerked away, slamming his back against the tree that was directly behind him. He winced. 

"I don't bite." She told him, her tipsy giggle back, a rosy blush coming to her cheeks. 

"We're drunk." He searched for the first excuse. 

She laughed, then leaned forward again, this time he did not jerk away as her smooth lips pressed against his. He kissed her back, with just as much need she was showing, if not more. 

When she pulled away, she was eyeing him with a smug sort of look on her face, her eyes dancing with mirth and love. "And thanks to Fred and George, we can get away with something we normally couldn't." She leaned forward once more, speaking just inches away from his mouth, teasing him. "All we'll have in the morning is memories and a hangover," she told him with obvious laughter in her voice. 

Harry was quiet for a long moment, staring into Ginny's eyes with anything but fear now, nervousness. He smiled and leaned forward, taking her lips in his. 

"Just tonight. We'll forget about everything." He told her. 

------------------------------------ 

AN: Please review! I really want to know what you guys think! 

And if you like this, please read my other HP fics, "Desperate Situations" and my other oneshot "Always Dream" 

Thank you! 

-Aurora 


End file.
